


Say Yes To The Dress: Pendragon Style

by goddess_julie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's getting married.  Merlin and Arthur are enlisted to help her look for a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes To The Dress: Pendragon Style

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my Day 29 fic for Mini Nanowrimo on LJ. I'm doing 30 fics in 30 days in different fandoms.
> 
> I've spent the majority of the day watching a Say Yes To The Dress Atlanta and well... it was nearly Merlin looking for wedding dresses but I thought this worked too.

“Do you have any idea of what you’re looking for?” 

The woman shook her head, her long dark hair bouncing with each turn of her neck. “None.” She took a deep breath and gave him a shaky smile. Morgana Pendragon-Le Fay was used to beautiful dresses, she’d never wanted for anything in her life. The only exception to that being the unconditional love of a father, but she’d made due with her step brother’s unwavering affection. Like now, they were sitting at the breakfast nook in his house. Arthur looked uncomfortable, almost terrified at the prospect of helping her plan for her wedding, but he was there, supportive with half a dozen bridal magazines spread out before them.

Arthur looked over at his boyfriend who was silently making the three of them breakfast, eggs and bacon cooking on the stove with coffee percolating on the counter. “A little help?”

“I tried,” Merlin argued with a grin. “You told me to stop being a wanker and do something helpful, so I am. Anyone want sausage or is bacon okay?” Morgana shook her head at the sausage and smiled when Merlin flashed her a wink.

“You suggested we watch a marathon of Say Yes To The Dress,” Arthur laughed. “How is that going to help?”

“Oh I don’t know Prince Pratliness, maybe it will give us ideas of what Morgana likes and doesn’t like? See what dresses look like on real people and their frame so when we go to the shop we can have an idea?” Merlin served up their breakfast and set the plates on the table. He opened up a magazine and started to flip through it.

Arthur answered with a roll of his eyes as he dug into breakfast. 

Morgana turned to Merlin and gave him a hopeless frown. “Gwen suggested a princess dress,” she said as she bit into a piece of toast.

“Of course she did,” Arthur chuckled. “She had a big poufy dress, she looked like a wedding cake.”

“Her dress was beautiful, but it wasn’t me. I don’t think that a big, cupcake dress suits me.”

Merlin agreed. “You’re right. I can see you more in a mermaid style.”

“Or fitted with rouging.”

Arthur watched his boyfriend and sister talk back and forth, a look of complete confusion masking his face. “What are you two talking about?”

“Do you want a sweetheart neckline?” Merlin asked, ignoring Arthur. Morgana shook her head.

“No, I’m too small up top for that. I was thinking a jewel neckline, mermaid style.”

“Seriously, what are you talking about?” Arthur asked, pouting at being ignored. Merlin took pity on him and typed a few words on his laptop. He brought up pictures of the types of dresses that they were talking about.

Both Morgana and Merlin were silent. They watched Arthur look between the dresses on the screen and his step sister, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered. It was obvious how nervous Morgana was and how much she valued his opinion, despite her argument of the opposite. 

Arthur cleared his throat and tried to look gruff, as though he could ignore the fact that there were tears in his eyes. “It’s just,” he tried. Arthur swallowed and looked at Merlin then Morgana. “I just …”

“Arthur?” Morgana’s eyes were tearing up, her hands trembling and she had her lip between her teeth nervously.

“I’m so proud of you,” Arthur finally said. His voice was thick with emotion and he reached over to take her hands in his. “I can’t believe that you’re getting married, I’m so happy for you and want you to be happy.”

Tears flowed down Morgana’s cheeks as she thread her fingers between Arthur’s. Merlin watched in silence, knowing how rare this blatant and open display of emotion was for the step-siblings. He slipped away from the table and went to the stove, starting a pot of water for tea. It was obvious that Morgana and Arthur needed a few moments, especially knowing what she was about to ask him. 

“I have a favour to ask you,” Morgana said softly. She had spoken with Merlin about this days earlier, needing to confide with her friend at whether or not it would be a good idea. Merlin had been honoured that she had chosen him to speak to, that she saw him as more than just Arthur’s boyfriend.

“Anything,” Arthur responded. 

“Would … would you walk me down the aisle?” Morgana watched Arthur’s eyes widen, she heard his surprised intake of breath. 

Merlin couldn’t help but smile at his place in the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

“But, what about Uther.”

“He’s lucky he’s even being invited,” Morgana admitted without humour. She tightened her grip on Arthur’s hands. “Please, I really would like you to walk me down the aisle. To give me away.”

Rather than speak, Arthur stood and pulled Morgana into his arms. He hugged her tight to his chest and buried his face in her hair. “Of course I will. I’d be honoured to.”

Neither saw Merlin in the entrance to the dining room, camera snapping pictures of this rare display of emotion. He got over a dozen pictures before he slipped back into the kitchen to prepare their tea. When he rejoined them, Morgana and Arthur were flipping through magazines, looking with focus and determination on the dresses before them. Arthur accepted his tea without raising his gaze while Morgana’s wet eyes met Merlin’s. They shared a private smile as Merlin sat down and grabbed a magazine of his own.

It was minutes later that Arthur sat up straight and looked directly at Morgana. “I just have one question,” he asked in all seriousness. Merlin’s heart nearly stopped, his gaze moved back and forth between Arthur and Morgana nervously.

“Y..yes?” She asked softly. She held her breath as Arthur leaned in.

“Gwaine?” All three broke into laughter. “Are you still sure about this? There is still time to back out and get your wits about you.”

Morgana gave a playful swat to the blonde while Merlin tried to contain his snort.

“He’s one of your best friends,” she laughed.

“Doesn’t mean I’d marry him.”

“You introduced him to me.”

“Don’t think I don’t regret it,” Arthur laughed. He grabbed her hand in one of his while Merlin took her other. “But seriously Gana, I’m happy that you’re happy.”

Morgana swallowed down the fresh set of tears that were forming in her eyes. “I’m so happy Arthur. I love him so much.”

“Well then,” Merlin said with a smile. “Let’s do some dress shopping.” He showed them a slinky dress with a plunging neckline, winking discreetly at Morgana as he did so.

At Arthur’s cry of indignation the two friends began to howl with laughter.

FINIS


End file.
